Little Story From Papa Dazai
by synstropezia
Summary: Meminum sebuah ramuan aneh yang Sakaguchi Ango sangka adalah air putih membawanya pada sebuah petaka, di mana ia menyusut menjadi anak kecil. Atas permintaan Taneda selaku bos di pemerintahan, Dazai Osamu dimintai tolong untuk merawat Ango. Hitung-hitung latihan menjadi papa yang baik, katanya Dazai.


**Little Story from Papa Dazai**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, maksa, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Indonesia ke-73 (meski unsur kemerdekaan di fic ini cuma selintas)**

* * *

Menjemput bunga tidur dengan dongeng di pukul sembilan malam, adalah salah satu kegiatan yang rata-rata disukai anak-anak. Pukul sembilan memang bukan patokan resmi dalam jam tidur para bocah, terlebih zaman modern membuat mereka mengenal yang namanya begadang. Namun, pemikiran yang terlintas di benak Dazai Osamu itu tetap meneguhkan, 'pukul sembilan merupakan waktunya bermimpi indah', karena anak kecil harus cukup beristirahat.

"Sepertinya aku sudah siap menikahi Chuuya, dan membentuk kesebelasan," ujar Dazai bangga sembari meletakkan odol. Sebelum menasihati seorang bocah di ruang tamu, ia lebih dulu memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang kinclongnya pas.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak Dazai tinggal bersama bocah yang bukan pungutan, apa lagi anak haram. Langkahnya memasuki ruang tamu dengan mantap, lantas mengerucutkan bibir kala mendapati sosok mungil yang masih anteng membaca buku.

"Sudah pukul sembilan, Ango-_kun_~ Waktunya kembali ke habitat."

"Gunakanlah istilah yang lebih enak didengar. Aku bukan hewan, Dazai-_kun_." Tentu bocah beridentitas Sakaguchi Ango tak bermaksud durhaka, karena panggilan papa atau papi tidak relevan dengan Dazai (dan mana sudi ia menyebut demikian)

"Panggil aku papa~ Nanti kuizinkan Ango-_kun_ tidur pukul sepuluh."

"Perjanjian kita adalah aku tidur di pukul sepuluh. Lagi pula kita bukan keluarga, dan memanggilmu papa sangat tak masuk akal."

"Enggak masuk akal bagaimana? Ango-_kun_, kan, masih kecil. Usiamu sembilan tahun." Nada bicara yang santai itu membuat urat kemarahan menghias wajahnya. Dazai sendiri acuh tak acuh, kemudian duduk di samping Ango yang mendengkus.

"Nyatanya bukan sembilan tahun. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, karena aku tidak berniat mengikuti permainan konyolmu."

"Mumpung Ango-_kun_ meminum ramuan aneh yang kamu sangka jus jeruk, dan menyusut jadi anak keci. Apa salahnya bersenang-senang dengan menganggapmu anakku? Hitung-hitung membantuku latihan sebelum menikahi Chuuya~"

"Terserah kau saja. Berdebat denganmu sangat melelahkan.

Suara jangkrik pun ikut hening, setelah mereka membisu di tengah udara malam yang membekukan. Pandangan Dazai tertuju pada Ango, dan ditatap se-intens itu membuatnya menggeliat risi sampai menjaga jarak.

"Ango-_kun _suka membaca buku, ya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Taneda-_san_ tidak mengizinkanku mengerjakan laporan. Kau tahu sendiri dia berkata, 'menyuruh anak di bawah umur bekerja dilarang undang-undang'."

"Kamu tahu? Aku juga ingin membaca." Namun, Dazai tidak mengeluarkan buku saku merah dari kantong celana tidurnya. Sedikit-banyak rasa penasaran itu menghantui, dan yang Ango perbuat hanyalah diam-diam menaruh atensi.

"Untuk apa bilang padaku? Baca, ya, baca saja."

"Tetapi bukan di apartemenmu ini, Ango-_kun_. Apa yang kuinginkan adalah membaca di perpustakaan tempatmu dulu bekerja. Di Port Mafia yang memiliki banyak kenangan."

Kenapa Dazai menyebut luka sebagai kenangan, meskipun mereka enggan mengenangnya barang sejenak? Ango tidak paham, juga memilih berpaling karena ia tak memiliki daya untuk meratapi kebencian Dazai.

_Kebencian yang sampai kini mengoyaknya, walau hatinya telah menjadi kepingan-kepingan penyesalan yang rapuh. _

* * *

Usai memberitahukan mimpinya dengan kesenduan yang mengiris dada, Ango kembali terdiam tanpa minat membalas. Buku setebal 473 halaman di pangkuannya mendadak mengabur, bahkan seolah-olah menghilang. Namun, bukan air mata yang menetas dari pandangan Ango, melainkan segaris luka paling luka tanpa mengizinkan kata-kata mengungkapkan kepedihannya–hanya membiarkan hati merasai, lantas turut tenggelam dalam duka abadi.

Mereka sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi Port Mafia, Bar Lupin, perpustakaan, ataupun seorang sahabat lama. Luka seperti itulah yang Ango ceritakan melalui tatapannya, tanpa keinginan untuk memaafkan diri sendiri.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu, dong." Lagi. Dazai mengerucutkan bibir yang bagi Ango tidaklah menyenangkan. Ia ingin lebih menjauh, meski sayangnya Ango sudah mencapai ujung sofa.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakannya? Jika kau ingin mengingatkanku pada dosaku, itu tidak perlu."

"Heee ...~ Ango-_kun_ ucapannya kejam banget. Hanya merasa rindu, kok. Dulu itu kamu tertutup. Lucu juga mengingat Ango-_kun_ yang berusaha menghindari kami."

"Tentu saja aku menghindar! Misiku bukanlah membuat teman, melainkan mengawasi Port Mafia sekaligus menjadi mata-mata Mimic."

"Akhirnya Ango-_kun_ luluh juga. Usahaku dan Odasaku sangat menyentuh hatimu, ya?" tanya Dazai memangkas jarak di antara mereka. Sekarang ini Ango sangat ingin kabur ke kamar, dan beralasan 'katamu bocah harus tidur jam sembilan'.

"Soal itu ..." Ango harus bilang apa? Oda Sakunosuke adalah orang baik, juga tulus sewaktu mengajaknya berteman. Sedangkan Dazai meskipun sering bersikap kekanak-kanakan, tingkah pemuda jangkung itu diam-diam memberikan Ango penghiburan.

Odasaku yang ketenangannya selalu memahami mata, dan menjadikan letih begitu sunyi lantas membiarkan Dazai mengobatinya dengan keriangan yang polos (meskipun palsu) namun sulit ditolak, tentu membuat siapa pun meleleh. Mereka itu 'kejam', tetapi dalam pengertian yang Ango sukai walau ia tidak pantas mencintai artinya lagi.

Kejam, karena Dazai dan Odasaku bersikukuh menjadikan Ango teman terbaik. Tidak lagi pantas, mengingat ia mengkhianati persahabatan mereka dua tahun lalu.

"Duduklah di pangkuanku." Permintaan yang tiba-tiba itu mendatangkan keheranan. Meski Dazai terus menepuk pahanya, Ango tak kunjung memberi respons atau pergerakan berarti.

"Ayo duduk di pangkuanku~ Kok malah bengong?"

"Tidak. Lagi pula sofanya empuk."

"Sudah duduk saja! Melawan papa tidaklah baik~" Dengan mudahnya tubuh Ango yang mengecil itu Dazai angkat. Rambut sang (mantan) sahabat Dazai elus lembut, setelah tiba di pangkuannya yang ternyata hangat.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan kau bukan papaku."

"Jadi, papa akan menceritakan sebuah kisah~ Anak kecil biasanya suka yang begituan, bukan?" Pening menyergap kepala Ango membuatnya memijat kening. Selain menggumamkan, 'terserah kau saja' memang ia bisa apa?

"Ekhem! Ada tiga orang sahabat yang berteman sejak SD. Sebut saja Ted, Nad dan Mat. Hubungan ketiganya sangat erat membuat orang-orang iri. Meskipun berpisah di SMA, mereka sering berkomunikasi lewat ponsel."

"Karanganmu, kah? Aku baru tahu kau–" Telunjuk Dazai menempel pada bibir Ango memintanya terkunci. Pertanyaan atau protes bisa dilayangkan nanti, setelah cerita usai.

"Di hari Jumat Ted mengajak keduanya berkumpul di kafe langganan. Mereka mengobrol seperti biasa, meski ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Mat."

"Ted yang perhatian pun bertanya pada Mat, 'kau kenapa?'. Namun, Mat sebatas menjawab, 'aku merasa sedikit sakit' lalu pergi begitu saja. Semula Ted berniat menahannya, apa bila tidak dihentikan Nad."

"Nad menyuruh Ted untuk membiarkan Mat sendirian. Sepertinya Nad tahu sesuatu, tetapi Ted tidak bertanya karena ia percaya pada ikatan mereka. Jika sesuatu terjadi pasti Nad bercerita begitupun Mat."

Firasat Ango terus menerka-nerka entah ingin menemukan apa dari karangan Dazai. Tahu-tahu pula pegangannya pada buku mengerat–sangat kuat seakan-akan jika tidak demikian, ia bisa runtuh kapan saja di hadapan Dazai yang tengah melunak. Rasa ketika menyaksikan kelembutan itu menghangatkannya dengan nyata sangatlah asing, karena Dazai hanya menunjukkan ekspresi itu kepada Odasaku.

(Apa Dazai memang menganggap permainan ini dengan serius?

"Seminggu berlalu semenjak Mat bersikap aneh. Ketiganya sudah melupakan kejadian itu, dan tidak sengaja bertemu ketika pulang sekolah. Mereka membeli es krim di sebuah kedai yang sepi, lalu tiba-tiba Nad mengajak berfoto."

"Tentu saja Mat heran, sedangkan Ted setuju-setuju saja. Itu adalah foto pertama mereka di SMA, sedang memegang es krim dengan Ted yang berada di sebelah kiri, Nad di tengah, Mat di kanan."

Mendadak pula Dazai menghentikan cerita. Matanya kian berseri-seri, seolah-olah rupa perasaan yang kusut telah diuraikan, membuat cahaya kembali hidup di dalam sana. Seketika Ango merinding bahkan gemetar. Kedua tangannya memeluk diri sendiri, akibat ketakutan tak bermakna.

Bagaimana kalau Dazai betulan memaafkannya? Ango mana terima, karena jika demikian kesalahannya mustahil ditembus. Ia siap bertanggung jawab dengan dibenci, sejak lama sekali. Dirinya tidak akan bersembunyi, mengelak, atau kabur dari kebencian Dazai. Ango justru jengkel apabila dia tak diperbolehkan menanggung masa lalu tersebut.

"Karena penasaran Ted pun berkomentar, 'tumben kau mengajak kita berfoto?'. Nad hanya menjawab, 'kurasa salah satu dari kita akan berpisah', membuat Mat yang sejak awal diam ekspresinya berubah kecut."

"Namun, baik Ted maupun Nad tidak menyadarinya. Dua minggu pun berlalu, dan Mat tak bisa dihubungi atau dikunjungi. Lalu, mereka kebetulan bertemu Mat yang tengah dihajar rentenir."

"Langsung saja Ted berlari menghampirinya. Salah seorang rentenir melayangkan pisau yang mengenai Ted, demi melindungi Mat. Saat itu juga Ted tewas di tempat. Polisi pun berdatangan untuk meminta keterangan mengenai pelaku."

"Kemudian Nad membenci Mat, karena baginya pembunuh Ted adalah dia. Andaikata Mat bercerita soal rentenir itu, keluarganya yang terlilit utang jutaan yen, Ted tidak perlu meregang nyawa."

"Atau jika saja Mat memilih melawan daripada pasrah saat ingin dibunuh, sekarang ini Ted pasti masih bersama mereka."

Konyolnya lagi di telinga Ango narasi tersebut menjadi;

_"Andaikan Ango-kun memilih berkhianat pada Mimic dan melawan perintah, Odasaku pasti masih di sini."_

Menambah warna dari mendung yang muram, pada kelabunya dunia di sepasang mata Ango. Tinggal sebentar lagi sebelum ia menjadi hujan yang membasahi kenangan lama, dan menangisi kepergian yang sesungguhnya sia-sia untuk ditangisi–Odasaku sudah pamit dengan tenang, usai meminta Dazai berpihak pada kebenaran dan mungkin saja,

Odasaku sengaja berpesan demikian, karena ia percaya Ango akan membantu Dazai menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, dengan menemukan cahaya miliknya–juga agar keduanya masih bersama-sama, dan dugaan tersebut seakan-akan berucap; kematian Odasaku ada untuk mempersatukan mereka.

(Tetapi, apa Ango berhak berpikir demikian?)

"Hubungan mereka hancur semenjak Ted meninggal. Sesekali Nad teringat ketika di sekolah dasar, ia dan Ted mengajak Mat berteman. Mat adalah seorang kutu buku yang pendiam. Selalu ke perpustakaan untuk membaca setiap jam istirahat."

"Dari kejadian tersebut Nad pun berpikir, 'apa Mat menyesal telah berteman dengan kami?'. Karena setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut, Mat enggan bersahabat dengan siapa pun disebabkan utang keluarganya."

"Mereka beruntung bisa bertahan lama." Sekian lama menyimak Ango memutuskan bicara. Dazai yang memeluknya seolah-olah setuju dengan komentar tersebut.

"Ada kelanjutannya, lho~ Mat dan Nad lulus SMA yang mengejutkannya mereka satu universitas, walau beda jurusan. Semenjak kejadian rentenir itu Mat menjadi lebih kuat. Dia melindungi Nad yang sering di-_bully _senior, dan tentu saja Nad tidak tahu karena dilakukan diam-diam."

"Meski, ya ... sebenarnya Nad sudah tahu sejak awal. Namun, ia memilih diam untuk melihat sejauh apa Mat bertindak." Pelangi pun merekah di bibir Dazai, dan mengakhiri tandus yang dahulu mengosongkan senyumannya. Sekarang garis lengkung itu menyerupai gerimis yang meneduhkan–tidak lagi menyedihkan karena begitu gersang.

"Tambahannya adalah mula-mula Ted yang membujuk Nad, agar mau berteman dengan Mat."

"Kalau begitu menurut Dazai-kun bolehkah Mat berpikir, kematian Ted ada untuk mempersatukannya dengan Nad?"

"Menarik~ Coba jelaskan lebih lanjut."

"Seperti katamu mula-mula Ted yang membujuk Nad supaya berteman dengan Mat. Tanpa Ted mereka mustahil bersatu. Ted yang pergi membuat Nad dan Mat akhirnya bisa bersama, walau tanpa kehadiran Ted."

"Hmmm ... kalau Nad mau memaafkannya, maka pemikiran Mat sah-sah saja~"

"Menurutmu Nad mau?"

"Sebenarnya ceritaku belum selesai. Setelah melihat kebaikan Mat, akhirnya Nad pun luluh. Ia ingin meminta maaf karena telah menyalahkan Mat, tetapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi."

"Bagaimana jika Mat berpikir dia tidak ingin dimaafkan, untuk menembus segala dosanya karena membiarkan Ted terbunuh?"

"Hey, hey~ Jangan merusak ceritaku, dong. Hanya saja karena Taneda-_san _menyuruhku merawatmu dengan baik, kali ini kumaafkan." Sebagai hukumannya Dazai sekadar mencubit pipi Ango. Hendak protes pun Dazai seolah-olah mengetahuinya, sehingga ia menutup mulut sang bocah.

"Mat kesannya egois sekali, ya? Akan tetapi, karena Nad mau memaafkan dan meminta maaf padanya, berarti Mat tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu lagi~"

Artinya juga Ango berhak menilai kematian Odasaku sebagai kenaikan mereka, bukan? Saat menangkap isyarat tersembunyi itu detak jantungnya menghangat. Badai di benak Ango tahu-tahu mereda, dan mendung di matanya tidak pecah menjadi hujan. Ketika sudah cukup berani untuk mengampuni diri sendiri, karena telah dimaafkan oleh kebencian sangatlah luar biasa, ya?

Cukup menjadi rahasia bahwa kisah tersebut menggambarkan Dazai, Odasaku dan Ango. Mereka sama-sama menyadari itu, dan memilih diam karena tahu masing-masingnya malu untuk mengakui.

"Masih ada lanjutannya?"

"Oh, iya~ Hampir saja lupa. Sekarang ini tanggal tujuh belas Agustus, bukan? Di Indonesia sedang merayakan hari kemerdekaan mereka, lho."

"Terus mau kau tambahkan dalam ceritamu?" Penuh antusiasme Dazai mengangguk. Mendapati jawaban itu Ango menepuk jidat, karena siapa sangka Dazai diam-diam mewarisi semangat menulis Odasaku.

"Pada tanggal tujuh belas Agustus Nad dan Mat mengunjungi makam Ted. Selesai berdoa Nad tiba-tiba berkata, 'aku telah memaafkanmu' membuat Mat terkejut."

"Habisnya masa tiba-tiba begini, sih? Mat menanyakan alasannya pada Nad, lalu dijawab, 'aku juga ingin memerdekakan diriku sendiri dari kebencian'."

"Bagi Nad, kemerdekaan tidak hanya lepas dari penjajahan. Lebih dari itu, manusia pun berhak untuk merdeka dari perasaan negatif yang menjerat mereka. Lagi pula jika terus dipertahankan, yang baik akan menjadi jahat cepat atau lambat. Masa iya di hari ulang tahun negaranya, kemerdekaan yang bermakna baik dia cemari gara-gara menaruh benci?"

"Cukup di masa lalu saja Nad menjadi jahat, karena membenci Mat. Sekarang dia adalah seseorang yang merdeka, juga paham arti bersatu. Kalau Ted tahu Nad belum merdeka, Ted pasti sedih di surga."

Ted yang merupakan Odasaku tentu tidak mengharapkan Nad (Dazai) memendam setitik dendam, karena Odasaku (Ted) paling menginginkan sahabatnya menjadi orang baik.

"Tokoh ceritamu lebih dewasa, dan nasionalis dibandingkan dirimu. Kapan kau begitu?" Tiba-tiba saja Ango beranjak dari pangkuan Dazai. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas, dan waktu tidurnya terlewat tiga puluh menit meski Ango tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ango-_kun_. Aku belum bilang tamat."

"Sekarang kau sudah bilang."

"Buru-buru sekali kayak Kunikida-_kun_. Memangnya kenapa kalau terlambat setengah jam?" Ya ampun. Padahal tadi Dazai berlagak macam papa sayang anak. Ujung-ujungnya malah dia yang tidak terima, karena dikekang aturan memang bukan gaya si _brunette_, sih.

"Jika Dazai-_kun_ berkata seperti itu kau tidak akan menjadi papa yang baik. Harusnya kau tegas pada anakmu. Nanti A5158 kecewa."

"Enggak enak didengar tahu! Nama istriku itu Nakahara Chuuya. Kalau begitu penghulunya jangan Ango-_kun_, deh. Nanti pas janji suci, kamu malah menyebut Chuuya A5158."

"Setelah sembarangan mengangkat tubuhku, dan menyuruhku memanggilmu papa aku tidak ingin kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi. Paham?"

"Lho?! Kenapa jadi Ango-_kun_ yang seperti papa?"

Setelahnya Ango insomnia gara-gara Dazai terus protes. Keesokan paginya tubuh Ango kembali normal, dan Dazai berteriak karena berpikir ia tidak suci lagi untuk tidur bersama Chuuya.

"Walau kita tidur bersama aku tidak ingin menikahi Ango-_kun_."

Dikutuklah Ango jika betulan terjadi. Giliran dia yang tidak merdeka, karena bukan menikahi Tsujimura.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Selain akutagawa ku juga sebenernya ga suka ango. tapi emang udah kutukan sepertinya kalo aku benci sama sebuah karakter, aku malah bikin fanfic tentang dia (meski itu ga menjadikan aku suka di akhir wkwkw). awalnya fic DaAngo ini ga ada niat dibikin berhubungan sama dirgahayu NKRI sih. tapi ya karena aku pengen aku gabungin aja~ dan kuharap nanti dazai emang maafin ango, karena begitu2 ango udah berkorban buat dia.

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ review kalian selalu ku SS kok :) aku cuma pengen ngomong itu di setiap fic yang ku publish, karena pengen kalian tau aja wkwkw. besok rencana publish fic DaAku sama DaAtsu (maafkan diriku yang dazai-centric) doain aja ya jadi.


End file.
